


Aliens on the Homestead

by haiplana



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon: CW DC TV Universe, F/F, Time Travel, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: SuperCanary's Adventures in Time part two. The team (plus Alex and Kara) get a call from an old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to be a short two-chapter thing because I'm too tired to write it all at once.

The metal spurs on her boots _clinked_ as she walked. Dirt rose into the air, and the town went still. Somehow, the Legends had left enough of an imprint on this time period that their return caused a disturbance in Salvation, Dakota Territory. Women and children stopped to see the band of heroes, and men let their hands drift to their guns. The Legends had saved the town from a rowdy gang, but the people knew that they brought trouble. Sara looked around, smirked at the townspeople, and strode towards the saloon.

"Sara," Ray stage-whispered, "where are you going?"

"To my favorite place in town," she said, turning back to her team. She heard a muffled laugh and looked to Kara. Her girlfriend was bedecked in a full, flowing red dress and a straw hat to match. Beside her, Alex wore a similar outfit to Sara: tight trousers, vest, long overcoat, scarf, and a suede hat. "Are you guys coming?"

"Ms. Lance, we have to meet Jonah Hex," Stein reminded her.

"Hey, remember back in 1942 when you made me team leader?" Sara asked. "I do. I say we go to the saloon. Hex will find us when he has the chance. Until then, there isn't much we can do."

"I'm down," Jax said, and he charged forward and up the steps to the saloon. The rest of the group followed, some more reluctant than others. Sara held back, waiting for Kara to catch up to her.

"Captain Sara Lance," Kara breathed, "you look so incredibly hot when you're captain-ing."

Sara took a step closer to Kara, their breaths mixing and noses almost touching. "Good to know." She almost leaned in to kiss her, but remembered their setting, and stepped back. "Come on, let's have some fun." Sara took Kara's hand and led her into the saloon, the smell of smoke and pure alcohol hitting her nose. Upbeat piano music floated through the room, and card games were being held at almost every table. The other Legends had already found their old places -- Stein was at a poker table with Jax watching over the man's shoulder, Alex and Amaya were in the corner, canvassing the room, Ray was making a fool of himself at a table with three mean-looking men, and Mick was at the bar. Sara took Kara straight to where Mick was already knocking back shots.

"It's going to take a lot of those to get me drunk," Kara said, eyeing the small glasses of old-style vodka.

"They're strong, blondie. Think you can handle them?" Mick challenged.

"Try me," Kara fired back. Mick motioned to the bar tender, and the drinks were lined up.

"I think it's impossible to come here and not have a drinking competition," Sara noted, placing a hand on her girlfriend's lower back. It wasn't smart, because 1873 wasn't really a time for being gay, but she couldn't help herself. She never could.

"What's going on over here?" Alex asked, ambling over with Amaya on her heels. Kara and Mick had gone through their first drinks, and were moving on steadily.

"Just a friendly drinking competition," Sara explained with a smirk.

"Leave it to Mick to engage in such childish things while on a mission," Amaya groaned. Sara rolled her eyes and smiled. The woman pretended that she still hated Mick, but the two had gotten close since their time in Japan.

"Speaking of," Alex began, "when does this mission begin?"

"Whenever--" Sara was cut off by screams and explosions sounding from the town center "--that happens." The five looked at each other, then sought Stein, Jax, and Ray's eyes. Sara charged at full speed out the door, followed by her team, guns drawn. Outside, smoke billowed in the air, and through clouds of dust Sara could see glowing figures.

"Stein, Jax, we need you to merge. Amaya and Kara, try and put out the fires until we need you. Everyone else, do your thing," Sara commanded. Firestorm emerged and flew above the smoke to get a better vantage point. Vixen accessed the spirit of a great bird, and she and Supergirl flew off as well to try and extinguish the flames. Ray put on his suit and charged into the fray, followed by Alex and Mick. Sara put her gun back in its holster and reached for the other item on her belt -- her collapsed bow staff. Extending the weapon, she ran forward to help her team.

Inside the cloud of smoke, she was able to see the glowing figures clearly. Three men stood, bodies and eyes glowing orange. Fire danced at their fingertips, and their gazes were menacing. Atom started on one, shooting lasers at the man. Alex had taken another, battling him with her DEO-issued gun and Kryptonite sword. Mick had the third, but his heat gun wasn't much help. The Canary paced towards the two, staff positioned behind her shoulder. She charged, taking stabs and swipes at the man.

"Need some help, Rory?" Sara quipped. Mick sneered and punched the glowing man.

Kara and Amaya had put out the flames, and the smoke began to thin out. The Canary attacked the glowing man more, advancing on him quickly and knocking him to the ground.

"What are you?" she demanded, holding the end of her staff at his neck. The man only smiled and caught fire. It didn't burn the Canary, but it was so bright that she faltered and fell back. The same happened to the other two glowing men, and by the time the team could see again, the men were gone. Through the remaining smoke, townspeople stared, and a tall, gruff man stalked towards the team.

"Well, you folks sure know how to make an entrance," Jonah Hex growled. He tipped his hat in greeting, shakings hands with the team members he knew. "Come, let's talk."

* * *

 

 

"Is that why you called us here?" Ray asked Jonah. "Because of those creatures?"

"What are they, by the way?" Mick asked.

"They could be metahumans," Jax offered.

"No," Kara said, somewhat gravely, "they're aliens."

"You're right, pretty lady," Jonah confirmed with a nod of his head.

"I've heard of them. They're from a planet called Zuzabar. The entire planet is on fire, and the Zuzabarians are able to manipulate it," Kara explained. Jonah looked thoroughly impressed with Kara's information.

"Helps to have an alien on your team, doesn't it," Alex said with a smirk. "J'onn and the DEO did some research on them a few years back. Stopping them is difficult, but it's doable. Do we know where they're hiding?"

"No," Jonah sighed, "but they come around here once every few days."

"For what?" Sara asked.

"Food, supplies, horses. It seems like they're just trying to stay alive, which I'd certainly be fine with, so long as they didn't destroy the town. However, they've been causing destruction, and I figured I needed your help to stop them."

"Well, we're here now, and we can stop them," Sara said. "We'll wait for them to show up. Alex, you go back to the Waverider and see what information you can pull from the DEO's database. The rest of us will find rooms at the inn."

 

Sara's back hit the wooden door of their inn room with a thud. Kara's lips roamed her pale skin while her hands fell to the buttons of Sara's vest. Her coat and hat had been forgotten somewhere on the floor, as was Kara's hat. Sara's hands found the strings at the back of Kara's dress she began haphazardly untying it. Kara nipped at Sara's ear, and the shorter blonde nearly moaned at the feeling.

"Have I told you that you're the prettiest girl in town, Kara Danvers?" Sara said breathily.

"I don't think you have, Sara Lance." The last button came undone from Sara's vest, and she pushed herself and Kara off of the door, leading her girlfriend back to sit on the bed. She shrugged off her vest and easily slid out of the shirt underneath, revealing toned abs and scarred skin that Kara loved to worship.

"Why don't I show you, then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends (and Alex and Kara) get help from an unlikely ally (and Sara kind of nerds out about it).

The next day was like an intense, action-filled dream.

It began when Sara woke up in Kara's strong arms. It was the best way to wake up. She felt protected from her demons -- it was a place where her past couldn't find her. She kissed her girlfriend awake, and she smiled at the whine that Kara emitted.

"Too early, Sara," the blonde alien mumbled, eyes shut tightly. Sara looked at the old alarm clock on the bedside table.

"It's nearly ten, baby. We told the team we'd meet them soon," Sara answered. If they could have stayed in bed all day, she would have done it. But, there was work to do.

"Let them handle it," Kara said, nuzzling her face into Sara's neck.

"The great Supergirl can't even get out of bed in the morning," Sara quipped, leaning down to kiss Kara, threading a leg between Kara's own. "How cute."

"We were up late last night. You can't blame me."

"Oh, but I can. You were the one begging me to put my mouth on your--"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Kara interjected. "I'm awake now." Sara smirked, looking into Kara's blue eyes, awake but tired. She ran her hand up Kara's side and pushed their noses together. "Do you have a plan?"

"No," Sara sighed, looking down. "We may have some tech on board the Waverider that could help. Hopefully Alex found something useful."

"I think we just have to cool the aliens down until they can't hurt anyone anymore," Kara suggested.

"That may be all we can do," Sara confessed. She rolled away and sat up in bed. "We're going to be late, and I'm blaming it on you."

"And if you do that, I'll have to explain to my big sister that you were defiling me. I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear that," Kara deadpanned, a small smile on her face.

"You wouldn't dare," Sara gasped, her eyes narrow.

"Oh, I would."

 

The team was waiting in the dining room of the inn. Waitresses were already giving them water and some food, and the smells of grease and smoke filled the room. Jonah was at the head of the long table, with the rest of the team filling seats on either side. There was a seat left at the other head, meant for Sara. She filled her seat quickly, ignoring jabs from Jax and Mick about her and Kara's tardiness. The alien sat beside her sister, a deep blush on her face.

"Let's start this meeting, then," Sara said, and the others leaned in to listen. " The Zuzabarians come from a planet that is on fire. So, they probably have to be in warm environments to survive." She looked to the Danvers sisters for confirmation and received nods. "All we have to do is cool them down for long enough to be able to detain them."

"How are we going to do that?" Jax asked. "It's not like we have Snart here with his cold gun to help us." Sara physically tensed, and her eyes flicked to Mick. Truthfully, she'd had some feelings for Leonard that ran deeper than friendship, but they were fleeting. Still, she had lost a friend, a person who understood her. Jax apologized with his eyes after noticing Sara's body language, and she swallowed and continued.

"I'm sure we have technology on the timeship that can help us, and Ray can make adjustments to his suit that will allow him to freeze things. Kara has freeze-breath. It's doable," Sara explained, looking at her teammates.

"I looked on the DEO database. If the Zuzabarians are together, they can cause a white-hot flare like they did yesterday. But, if we separate them..." Alex began.

"Then we can isolate them and decrease their core temperatures, thus debilitating them and allowing for their capture," Stein finished, seeming as though he had come up with the idea himself.

"Must you make everything sound so... scientific?" Mick growled.

"I think that we have a bonafide plan in the works," Jonah spoke up, effectively cutting off any argument that was about to begin. Sara nodded, and began formulating an idea.

"This is how it's going to go..."

 

* * *

 

Sara was at least right about one thing -- the Zuzabarians knew that the Legends were in town, so they decided to strike again that day. Thankfully, the team was prepared.

Only three people were able to take out the aliens, and that was Supergirl, the Atom, and Alex (with the help of a huge cold gun inspired by Captain Cold). That left the rest of the team to try and separate the aliens, which was a difficult task.

At dusk, scouts at the edge of town reported that the Zuzabarians were headed towards Salvation. The team took their places and waited. The White Canary was perched on a rooftop, the barrel of a rifle pressed against her cheek. It was an old-style weapon, but she didn't need high-tech tools to do her part. On the building across the road was Jax, a rifle in his grasp as well. She looked to him and nodded. Vixen, Jonah, and Heatwave were stationed in buildings as well, waiting to give diversions and separate the aliens. Stein was with the "Freeze Team" (as Ray had called it), waiting for a signal from Jax.

Suddenly, the Zuzabarians entered the town limits, throwing fire from their orange hands. They glowed brightly in the coming night. The three were in a cluster, with one in front and two behind. The Canary waited until the leader moved close enough to divert. Once the alien took a step past his mark, Sara took her shot, grazing his back and causing him to jump and rush three feet away from the other men. Jax, Vixen, Jonah, and Heatwave all shot in the same area, isolating the leader from the other two. The Atom stepped from the shadows and shot a ray of cold between the leader and his two comrades, effectively separating them.

Next, Supergirl swooped in, ready to battle the lone leader. She used her freeze-breath, dodging balls of fire from the Zuzabarian. The Canary turned away from the scene, standing and running to the end of the rooftop and jumping to the top of the building next to it. She kept going until she reached the rope end that was secured on the roof. Jax did the same, and together they unraveled the cold netting that Ray had manufactured with Gideon's help. Once aimed between the other two Zuzabarians, they thrust the rope so it hit the ground and separated the other two aliens.

The Atom and Alex stepped in, each taking an alien and freezing them down. The Canary watched proudly as her team took down the aliens.

 

Once everything was over and the Zuzabarians were knocked out (and looking a bit blue), the team converged in the center of it all. Torch and lamplights cast a hollow light on the group.

"Nice work, team," Ray said, shaking hands with Jonah.

"Much obliged, Legends," Jonah thanked.

"What do we do with the aliens now?" Jax asked, pointing to the frozen figures on the ground.

"I think I can help with that," said a voice with a thick twang that Sara had never heard before. They all turned to watch as a man strode towards them. He was fit and well-dressed, with a big, bushy mustache and slick hair. Sara did a once-over, noting each detail as she had been taught to in the league. He carried on his hip an ornate gun with a silver barrel and white handle.

"Who are you?" Mick growled.

" _I_ am Wyatt Earp."

"Wyatt Earp?" Sara nearly gasped, sputtering somewhat. "As in Peacemaker-weilding Wyatt Earp?"

"Yes ma'am, I am," the man replied. "My question for you is, how do you know of me?"

"Uh..." Sara trailed off.

"They're a couple 'a' time travelers," Jonah explained.

"I see," Wyatt said. "So, my name is still known where y'all come from."

"You're a legend," Ray said with reverence.

"And, I may or may not know your great-granddaughter," Sara mumbled quickly. Wyatt looked at her, shock in his eyes, but he recovered and moved on. The future was scary, and Sara understood.

"I'll take care of these aliens for you," Wyatt proposed.

"How do you know about aliens?" Amaya asked.

"I once crossed paths with a witch," Wyatt explained. "I know more about the supernatural than, most likely, many of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Earp," Sara said, shaking his calloused hand. He leaned in towards her.

"Tell my great-granddaughter that I'll always be watching out for her," he whispered. Sara nodded.

"I guess this is it," Jax said sadly.

"I thank you greatly for your assistance," Jonah repeated.

"Anytime you need us, we will help," Sara assured. Jonah nodded, and the group said their goodbyes.

 

On the ship, the team took off, and Sara parked them in the time stream.

"Where to now?" Stein asked the captain.

"Well, there isn't anything for us to do right now, so Supergirl and I are going to take a bit of a vacation. I'll give you all time to visit your families," Sara answered.

"And where are you headed off to?" Jax pondered, looking smug.

"Yeah, where are we headed off to?" Kara repeated with suspicion.

"We are going to visit a friend," Sara said simply.

"Why are you so secretive all of a sudden?" Ray asked. "And are you going to tell us how you know the great-granddaughter of Wyatt Earp?"

"Let's just say Lian Yu wasn't the only Purgatory I've been to," Sara replied. "Strap yourselves in, because I'm sending you home."

"When will you be back?" Amaya asked.

"A few days. You have to promise to relax, though," Sara commanded, "or you won't get any more vacations."

"Relaxing is fine with me," Mick said.

The Danvers sisters said their goodbyes, as well as the rest of the team, and when everyone was in their seats, Sara started the engines.

 

Before long, it was just Sara and Kara on the ship.

"Are you excited?" Sara asked.

"I'm a little nervous. A dangerous assassin is whisking me away to an undisclosed location," Kara joked.

"You mean a dangerously  _hot_ assassin," Sara amended.

"Whatever you say," Kara sighed, grabbing Sara's waist and kissing her deeply.

"Strap in, babe," Sara said, voice husky. She took her seat and set a course for Purgatory.

 

* * *

 

They landed right next to the "Welcome to Purgatory" sign, probably the least inviting of any town limit sign. It was run down and even had bullet holes in it. Sara and Kara stepped out of the Waverider with hands joined, and they began their journey to the town. It wasn't a long walk, and there were many sights to be seen. Once properly in the town, they headed for the Sheriff's station, where Sara knew she could find her long-lost friend.

The two walked inside and immediately saw a tall woman with red hair standing at the desk. Her officer's outfit was crisp, her hair braided and pinned. Her badge read 'Haught'.

"Excuse me," Sara said politely, "I'm looking for the Earps. Could you tell me where to find them?"

"Well, it depends on which one you're looking for," Officer Haught answered, a shy smile growing on her face. "If you're looking for Miss Waverly Earp, she's working in Shorty's."

"I'm actually looking for the older Earp," Sara explained.

"Ah, I see. She's close by. I'll take you to her." Officer Haught came from around the desk and noticed that Kara and Sara were holding hands. Sara's breath caught for just a moment. It was 2016, and she had been out and proud for a while and had never found much resistance or hatred, but it still scared her. She wanted to protect Kara from it. Being in a small town like Purgatory brought the danger of bigots. It didn't matter, though, because Officer Haught only smiled and lead the way. "My name is Nicole Haught. I'm a close friend of the Earp family. Actually, I'm Waverly's girlfiriend." Sara smiled as well, and she felt Kara squeeze her hand.

"I'm Kara Danvers," Kara said before Sara could introduce herself. "This is my girlfriend, Sara Lance."

"It's nice to meet you both." They walked down a hallway lit by fluorescent fixtures, and at the end of the hallway Sara could see a door with the words 'Black Badge Division' printed on them. "How do you know--" Before Nicole could finish her question, the door was ripped open, and a woman's body peeked out, thoroughly distracted by the powdered donut in her hand.

"Hey Nicole! Do you think you can get Waverly over here? I need her help with--" She stopped short, seeing the group that was in front of her. "Oh my god, Sara Lance, is that you?"

"Wynonna Earp," Sara greeted. She released Kara's hand and ran to her old friend, hugging the girl's thin frame.

"The last time I saw you, you had a bad attitude and a bloodlust," Wynonna commented. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Well, a lot has happened, but I have a little message to give you," Sara explained.

"I'm glad to see you. And who is this pretty girl here?" she inquired, looking at Kara watching with awe.

"This," Sara began, taking Kara's hand, "Is Kara Danvers. My girlfriend."

"Look at that. Sara Lance, settling down. That's a bit of a change from the last adventure we were on."

"You mean the one that we don't need to talk about," Sara said, glaring. Wynnona just laughed. "Where is that little sister of yours?"

"I'm sure Nicole has told you, seeing as though she can't stop talking about how in love she is with my sister," Wynnona quipped, and Nicole rolled her eyes. "Seriously. It's the gayest thing you'll ever see. And I know you've seen some really gay things. But anyway, she's at Shorty's. I'll take you there." Wynnona stopped and turned back to the still-open door. "Hey Dolls! I'm going to Shorty's!"

"Don't get into any trouble!" a deep voice called back. Wynonna scoffed and led the party out of the Sheriff's office and to the bar across the street.

"What's up, Waves?" Wynnona greeted her sister, who stood behind the bar.

"Wynonna! Have any leads on Remnants for me?" the young girl asked. Her eyes moved to the other members of the group, and she excitedly moved from the bar to greet them. She reached up and kissed Nicole before turning to look at the newcomers. "Sara Lance?"

"Hi, Waverly," Sara said with a nod, her smile brightening. The girl was always bubbly, and, even in her haze of bloodlust, Sara was able to find solace in the purity of Waverly Earp's soul.

"Come, sit down! We need to catch up!" The younger Earp led them to a round table, where they sat -- Sara with Kara, still holding hands, Nicole and Waverly, also holding hands, and Wynnona, holding a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "I see you have a girlfriend, Sara," Waverly observed excitedly.

"I see you have one, too," Sara said. A shy smile grew on Waverly's face.

"As much as I love seeing this gay love, it reminds me of how lonely I am," Wynnona interjected.

"Please, we know you have a thing with Doc," Waverly scoffed.

"And Dolls," Nicole added.

"Anyway," Wynonna said, ignoring them, "what was it you wanted to tell me, Sara?"

"Well," Sara began, "I met your great-grandfather, Wyatt Earp."

"Uh, what do you mean you 'met' him?" Waverly squeaked.

"It's a bit of a long story," Sara answered.

"Start telling it!" Wynnona demanded, an expectant smile on her face. "I love your stories."

Sara took a deep breath. "Well..."


End file.
